


Fall to Rise

by CrownedinIvy



Series: Soul healing Jedi [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, BAMF Anakin Skywalker, Force Healing (Star Wars), Gen, That's Not How The Force Works, alternative universe, except Palpatine, soul healer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownedinIvy/pseuds/CrownedinIvy
Summary: In which Balance is less about equal dark and light and more about how to cope with the unfairness of the universe. Also Anakin is the OG Soul Healer
Series: Soul healing Jedi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076303
Comments: 21
Kudos: 206
Collections: My Reread List





	Fall to Rise

The first time Ashoka Tano Fell to the dark side she was on the battlefield. According to Jesse her eyes had glowed and she’d radiated something horrifying. The troopers had restrained her, but Kix had no clue what to do. He immediately radioed for Skywalker, but no one had expected the Hero with No Fear’s reaction.

“Oh, Snips,” he’d said slightly exasperated and fond, as though he’d caught her pranking one of the troopers. Anakin reached out and gently cupped her face. Then his eyes started to glow a strange bluish light that had the troopers backing away double time. The light traveled down his flesh arm and hand until it completely encompassed his padawan. 

Then the light was gone and Ashoka was sobbing into Anakin’s shoulder. 

“It’s alright little one, it’s alright, you’re safe. I’m here. You know I’d never let anyone hurt you, not even you, padawan mine,” Anakin murmured as she drifted off to sleep exhausted, but still a Jedi. 

* * *

Plo Koon was unaware he’d fallen until one day Wolfe fled his presence and commed Rex in a panic. The Kel Dor master didn’t recall anything out of the ordinary, but he was later told by Wolfe and Sinker that he’d apparently blown up a separatist ship that was full of sentient combatants. After they'd surrendered. 

Right then however, Plo Koon was sedated by the Pack’s medic before he could turn on the troopers. When he awoke three days later, he first saw Anakin Skywalker looking down at him. Then Anakin collapsed on top of him. With in a second the medics were pulling Anakin off of him and setting the human knight on another cot

“Sorry sir,” Wolfe said. “Rex and his medic warned us that General Skywalker tended to pass out after that procedure but they said we’d get a little more warning than that.” 

“What procedure?” Plo asked, noting that he felt lighter than he had since the war had begun. 

“Medics’ are calling it ‘Rising’ since you Jedi seem to need it after Falling”

* * *

Bariss Offee Fell in a very public way and once Anakin got past his anger at the mistreatment of his padawan, he’d snuck past the guards in the Senate prison to see the Fallen padawan. 

“Gloating isn’t the Jedi way,” Barris had growled and Anakin almost lost his nerve. But he pressed forward.

“Ashoka does not deserve to have a best friend who is Fallen. I’m not doing this for you,” he said as he put his hand over her face, careful not to touch her headdress. Calling on his love and joy, Anakin flooded Barriss’s mind until all the darkness was gone. Once he pulled his hand away, he collapsed. Moments later after Barriss had thrown up and then wrapped the healing force around Skywalker, Anakin managed to get to his knees.

“You still made your choices Barriss, you’ll still face the consequences. But at least now you might be able to find redemption. And maybe one day Ashoka will be able to forgive you,” he said as he stumbled out of the 

* * *

Mace Windu Fell reading reports one late night. It was one death to many and he simply gave in to the darkness that was ever present in his mind. Luckily for him, he had decided to read the reports in the Council chamber where Obi Wan Kenobi was working to avoid his empty apartment. 

The second Mace’s eyes changed color, Obi wan stretched, picked up the water pitcher, and bashed the Vapaad master over the head. Mace awoke several hours later to see Obi Wan cushioning Anakin Skywalker’s head as the young knight seized on the floor.

“It’s getting harder on him, Mace,” Obi Wan said softly as he cradled his former padawan. “This war is killing us.”

Mace nodded, aware of what Skywalker had been doing for his fellow Jedi, but unsure what to do about it. He wasn’t surprised that Obi Wan knew, but it seemed odd that Anakin could do something Obi Wan could not. (Mace didn’t know that Obi Wan had been the first Jedi in Anakin’s life to Fall).

* * *

Count Dooku felt betrayed as Palpatine ordered Dooku’s death. Hadn’t Dooku served his agenda? Wasn’t it the plan for the Separatists to lose, so that the Sith could institute and empire with absolute rule? Still Dooku wouldn’t beg for his life. 

“No,” Skywalker snarled, “No he’s going to live long enough to regret everything he’s ever done since he left the order.”

With that Skywalker threw aside both light sabers and grabbed Dooku by the throat. With all the strength he had Anakin forced the darkness out of Darth Tyrannus, before he faded from consciousness. 

\-------------

Obi Wan rushed into the room to find Anakin, seizing and pinned under an unconscious Sith Lord. Disengaging his light saber, Obi Wan threw Dooku off Anakin to position Anakin in recovery.

“What did he do?” the Chancellor asked, reminding Obi Wan why they were there in the first place. 

“Nothing to worry about the Chancellor,” Obi Wan said, sending the healing force toward Anakin, desperate to fix the strange energy that surrounded Anakin’s presence after he pulled Jedi back to the light. 

“Oh, I think it's something truly concerning the Chancellor, Master Kenobi,” Dooku said as he rose from the ground. Obi Wan felt no darkness in the presence of the Sith. “But for the moment we need to get to your ship.”

“Do we?” Obi Wan asked. 

“Of course, Master Kenobi. We have a war to stop and I have to have a serious conversation with my great-grandpadawan. Force, if that doesn’t make me feel old,” Count Dooku grumbled as he turned and left the room. 

* * *

“Use my knowledge, I beg you,” Palpatine entreated Anakin. 

“No, no, no, How could I not see this?” Anakin asked, seemingly no longer paying attention. “You’re Fallen.”

“I’m not ‘fallen” as the Jedi’s prejudice would say,” Palpatine tried to redirect the conversation. 

“Let me help you,” Anakin dropped to his knees and reached out to grasp Palpatine’s shoulder. “Please, you don’t have to carry this alone anymore. Let me show you.

“No, stop, don’t--”were the last words of the last Sith in the line of Darth Bane and the rule of two was no more.

* * *

The chancellor’s poor assistant knew better than to disturb the man when Knight Skywalker was with him. But he was desperately needed in the Senate for a vote, so she steeled herself and entered the hall to his office. Once she saw what lay behind the door, she screamed. 

The coroner ruled that the Chancellor had had a heart attack brought on by the stress of his job. Master Healer Vokara Che confirmed that Knight Skywalker had been attempting to use the Force to heal the Chancellor, which he was not skilled at and so had been left in a coma by his attempt. 

When he heard the news, Count Dooku of Serrano smiled because he knew the truth. Dooku, Mace Windu, Plo Koon, Barriss Offee, and countless others had Fallen out of repeated tragedy and were all seeking a way to cope. A way to somehow balance out all the horrors they’d seen, and heard, and endured. Darth Sidious had chosen to Fall, purely because he wanted to, and so could not be saved like the others. Because he did not want to be saved. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling metaphysical and disagree on a fundamental level about what balance entails with Lucas films. Also tell me what made Obi Wan fall, wrong answers only. 
> 
> Wash your hands and stay 6ft away from other people so you stay out of my lab.


End file.
